


人来人往  06

by MMMMonia



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMMMonia/pseuds/MMMMonia
Kudos: 2





	人来人往  06

蔡徐坤敲响了朱正廷的房间门，得到了里边那人一句明显带着气的“干嘛！”

“你别生气，我哪里做错了你就跟我说好不好……”

蔡徐坤紧紧抓着自己的衣服下摆，垂着眼眸委委屈屈地说。

“唔……”

胃中的绞痛让蔡徐坤忍不住轻呜出声，里面的人听到声响马上就坐不住了，赶紧扯开房间门跑了出来。

“说你蠢你还不信！知道自己胃痛还四处乱跑！你想死就说啊！”

朱正廷给蔡徐坤擦了擦他额头上的冷汗，把他扶回了沙发上坐好，“老实说。今天有没有吃晚饭？”

“没……”

蔡徐坤偷偷地看了眼朱正廷，看到对方越来越黑的脸之后缩了缩脖子，没了下文。

“你想气死谁啊蔡徐坤！”朱正廷把人扔在沙发上，自己则跑去了厨房那边泛着冰箱看看有没有什么可以煮的东西。

蔡徐坤看着朱正廷忙绿着的背影，喉咙有点发紧，他对于朱正廷来说，是不是真的有那么一点点的不同？

“呐，饿不死你。”

“谢谢正廷。”蔡徐坤对着他弯了弯眉眼，朱正廷冷哼一声转过头去不看他，蔡徐坤也知道这小祖宗是在闹着脾气呢，低下头闷着声笑了两下。

“笑个鬼！快吃啦！”

“好。”

蔡徐坤伸出手，试探性地捏了捏朱正廷软乎乎的脸，后者并没有表现出厌恶，这让他很是惊喜。

“蔡徐坤你很烦诶！”

经过这么一闹，蔡徐坤对自己胃部的注意力分散了不少，一时间也不觉得有那么痛了，在朱正廷看似凶狠实则可爱得不行的注视下，蔡徐坤只觉得这碗只加了一点点盐的白粥也美味了不少。

第二天蔡徐坤去上班的时候朱正廷还是没有起来。

“还说要送我去上班呢。”

蔡徐坤给他准备好了早餐，认命地打了电话给陈曦让她过来，毕竟他们家这儿算是居民区，叫个顺风车的士什么的光等就得半个小时，反正陈曦那丫头住得也近，更何况他的车还在那儿，觉得会不会麻烦人家什么的根本就不存在。

就是不知道朱正廷钥匙知道了这事儿会怎么跟他闹上一会儿，想到朱正廷，周围带着寒意的深秋的风都忍不住温柔下来。

“坤哥！这儿！”

听这大嗓门就知道是谁了，蔡徐坤从陈曦那儿抢过驾驶位，把她给逼到了后座上。

“诶，坤哥，住你家里的那个哥哥好好看啊！！他是alpha吗？？”

一路上，陈曦的话题几乎都围绕着朱正廷。

“坤哥，作为同事外加好朋友，你要不要考虑一下把我介绍给他？”  
“坤哥~我可以拥有他的微信吗？”  
“坤哥~”

“人家有主了。”

“……我不相信……”

由的你不信？人家不仅有主了，而且就在你前边坐着。

蔡徐坤如是想着。

最近的单子都挺急的，今天不出意外地又是一整天的工作量外加加班到十点半，一群码了一天程序的大老爷纷纷表示胆汁都要给吐出来了。

他们这种公司组成人员大部分还是alpha跟男性beta，女性beta寥寥无几，Omega不管男的女的根本就是不见踪影。

一天的工作下来，基本情况就是脾气暴躁，一点就着。

面对着好几个同事表示的想要杀人的情绪，蔡徐坤扔了他们一句‘回家陪老婆滚几下消消火’就走了，这个方法对于其他人来说还是挺管用的，不过在他这儿，连家里Omega的手都还没牵过，哪儿来的滚几下？

不过，蔡徐坤就是千算万算也没想到，给他俩滚两下的机会还真就来了。

刚打开家门，一股浓烈的香水百合味就迎面而来，带着赤裸裸的诱惑意味。

Omega的发情期。

蔡徐坤在检查了一遍家里的门窗之后，又给自己做了一万层的心里建设，才去敲了朱正廷的房间门。

“正廷，你还好吗？”

“蔡徐坤……进……进来……”

声音带着压抑的颤抖，蔡徐坤把心一横，推门进去。

“呜……蔡徐坤，我难受……”

蔡徐坤把向他扑过来的朱正廷抱在怀里，缓慢又克制地放出自己的信息素去安抚着他。

“正廷乖，告诉我抑制剂在哪儿好吗？”

朱正廷把头埋在蔡徐坤的肩窝里，贪婪地吸取着蓝玫瑰的味道，“不要抑制剂，抑制剂好难受……”朱正廷摇着头。

“不行，没抑制剂你会很难受的。”蔡徐坤也不敢乱来，只得释放着信息素来安抚着发情中的OMEGA。

“蔡徐坤，我们做吧。”

朱正廷发出了邀请，可蔡徐坤一时间有点接受不来。

“不行，正廷，我……”

“我们做吧，我们做，好不好？”

朱正廷胡乱地亲吻着蔡徐坤，两只手也在蔡徐坤身上作乱。

“不行，我……”

“蔡徐坤，你不喜欢我吗？”朱正廷红着眼睛瞪着蔡徐坤，自己屁股下顶着的那根硬棒充分地说明了抱着他的这个人到底想要什么。

“没……”

“那就帮帮我，好不好……”

朱正廷摸索着拉开了蔡徐坤的裤链，握住那根半挺起来的东西开始上下套弄，不一会儿，手中的那根大东西已经涨到他虚拢着根本就握不住的尺寸了。

“不行，我……”

忽然间，之前被自己所撞见的朱正廷在别人身下承欢的情景再一次浮上了脑海，那个时候，朱正廷也跟现在一样，软糯着声音求着别人干他。

“不要，我不要！”

蔡徐坤一把推开了怀里的OMEGA，跌跌撞撞的就往外跑去。

之前所发生的事情对于他来说就是挥之不去的梦魇，原本以为自己藏得很好，实际上，也不过是朱正廷只需要轻轻一碰，就能重新回忆起来，以至于他看到朱正廷对他所表现出来的毫不掩饰的渴求，所拥有的反应是把人推开后自己选择了逃避。

朱正廷撑着已经快软成一摊水的身子站起来出去找蔡徐坤，就在蔡徐坤跑出去的那一刻，他似乎知道了蔡徐坤在害怕什么，对于自己之前的所作所为，他丝毫不后悔，但他现在所要做的，还是尽量地去给蔡徐坤安全感。

“坤，蔡徐坤。”朱正廷从后面抱住了跪在地上的蔡徐坤，“坤，不要这样好不好……”

“不行，不要……”

蔡徐坤眼神空洞地看着前方，液体在他的眼眶中集满然后顺着脸颊滑下。

空气中两股信息素融合在一起，两股信息素的主人此刻在留着各自的眼泪。

“坤坤，你不要这样好不好。”朱正廷绕到蔡徐坤面前抱着他，吻着他的唇重复着毫无意义的一句话。

“坤坤……坤坤……”  
“坤坤，我们好好过，以后都好好过好不好？”

朱正廷捧着蔡徐坤的脸，直视着他的眼睛问出了这个问题，他敢肯定，此刻最能安慰蔡徐坤的，也只有这一句了。

“我们以后都在一起，好不好？”

蔡徐坤把他扯进怀里，发了疯似地在他的脖子跟肩膀上吸出一个又一个的吻痕，

OMEGA被压在地板上，身上的ALPHA不知休止地在他的身体内撞击，被磨成熟红色的肉穴往外边流着水打湿了两人的耻毛，肉体之间撞击的声音伴着满屋子的淫靡回荡在密闭的空间内。

“不，不要成结……”

感受到身上ALPHA那根丑陋的大家伙正在往最私密的地方撞击这，酥酥麻麻的感觉让OMEGA在快感云集的同时也开始害怕起来，他出声求着身上的ALPHA不要往那儿撞去。

蔡徐坤对于这个请求无疑是恼怒的，生殖腔已经被打开了一个口子，只需要再冲撞几下就能够进入到那一片温柔乡中，不过，到底还是舍不得，最后的冲刺阶段在狠狠地撞了好几下之后，蔡徐坤退了出来，滚烫的液体尽数浇灌在了火热的内壁之上。

发情热随着这一场激烈性事的结束而褪去，时钟上的指针已经走到了四点多，OMEGA已经数不清这一个疯狂的夜晚内自己究竟来了多少次的高//潮，只知道身上的ALPHA最终还是因为心疼他而没有在他的身体内成结，甚至连一个临时标记都没有给他做。

“辛苦了，我给你洗一下。”

蔡徐坤很明显是第一次干这种事情，手指伸到蜜穴内部想将里面的东西勾出来，试了好几次都没能成功，反而把朱正廷弄得难受了。

“你用手指捅两下就能出来了，不用这样……”朱正延在蔡徐坤的怀里蹭了两下。

“哦。”

蔡徐坤红着脸给朱正廷做了一番清洗后把人抱回了房间，朱正廷好笑地看着蔡徐坤全程都红着的一张脸，“我说你把我干得要死要活的时候怎么就没见你害羞呢？”

“这不一样……”

小声嘟嚷着的小狮子给心上人盖好被子刚想回自己的房里，就被人给拉住了手腕，“陪我睡嘛~好不好？”

面对这种邀请，其实他还是不想拒绝的，默默拉开被子把自己塞了进去，OMEGA就贴了上来，双手环住他的腰，在他怀里找了个舒服的睡姿就美美地睡了过去。

你相信两个不着寸缕的人在同一张床上睡着但什么也没发生么？可不由得你不信。

“坤哥，公司的年度旅游，你想去哪儿？”陈曦作为蔡徐坤颜值的一个深度小迷妹，有什么事情永远都是第一个黏上蔡徐坤的。

“我没参加过这类活动。”蔡徐坤撇了一眼陈曦手上拿着的宣传册，没能提起多大的兴趣。

“诶呀呀，这可不行啊坤哥，人生在世，天天宅在家里打排位，这样还有什么意义呢是吧？”

“行吧，考虑一下。”

“嘿嘿嘿，考虑完了一定要告诉我啊，我可想和颜值担当一起去旅游了。”

考虑这个词是敷衍人的最佳答案，蔡徐坤看着蹦蹦跳跳到陈立农那边去乱bb的陈曦，终是忍不住来了个白眼，看了眼电脑屏幕右下角显示的时间，今晚还是得加班。

距离他跟朱正廷所度过的那一个发情期，也有一个半月了，这期间，他们两人连亲吻的次数都没有多少，更别提有什么深入的交流了。

回到家还是指针刚好搭在十一点，只不过这一次，蔡徐坤站在家门口，却有一阵没来由的心慌。

“嗯啊，快，深一点……”

求欢的言语混在满屋子的信息素中围绕着蔡徐坤，他站在玄关处，不敢置信，愤怒，各种负面情绪顿时淹没了他，可无比清醒的感官又在告诉他，这一切都是真的，就跟那一次在酒吧一样，朱正廷在别人身下承欢的场景又一次真真实实地呈现在他的眼前，腥味被无限放大刺激着他的嗅觉细胞。

就在一个月前，他和朱正廷还是在那里有的交欢，那个时候，朱正廷还抱着他的脖子，哭着求饶；而现在，哭着求饶的那个人没变，可压在Omega身上的却换成了另一个人。

那种感觉又出现了。

浑身的力气仿佛一下子就被抽干，手中拿着的那串钥匙掉在地上发出清脆的声响，眼前所有的景物都开始模糊，唯有沙发上赤身裸体的两个人是清晰的。

“宝贝，今晚3p？”

“不，不用管他，室友而已，你，继续……”

朱正廷朝蔡徐坤的所在位置看了一眼，继而转过头来选择了无视。

每一次的呼吸都带着想要呕吐的欲望，蔡徐坤只觉得一片天旋地转，往自己房间跑去的每一个脚步都是虚浮无力的，狠狠地甩上房门想要把外边那交欢所发出来的声音以及满屋子的信息素隔绝在门外，进到浴室后再也撑不住地跌坐在浴室的地砖上干呕。

真是个笑话，今天陈曦问他要去哪而的时候他的第一反应还是朱正廷会不会让他去，回家的路上他想的还是怎么跟朱正廷说这件事，要是朱正廷闹小脾气了该怎么哄，更可笑的是，之前自己竟然还会觉得，这朵‘名花’的主儿会是自己。

蔡徐坤，你真是够蠢的，人家其实巴不得你离得远远地才好呢，人家只是给了一点点甜头，你就全身心地对人家好，看吧，这就是你犯蠢的后果了。

如果不是恰巧碰上了发情期，朱正廷也许根本就不会跟他有多一点的深入接触，说到底，朱正廷不爱用抑制剂，那么自己也只是他解决发情热的一个工具而已，和外面那些人，没有一点儿的不同。

其实仔细想想，朱正廷说要跟他好好过的场景，也不过是只有在发情热的折磨下难耐急需要他而说出来的话，看似回心转意，还不是因为他父亲逼着他要跟自己好好过……

如果真的想两个人好好过剩下的日子，他在两人水乳交融的时候，也不会说让自己不要成结。

朱正廷是含着金汤匙出生的小少爷，从小是被捧在手心里长大的，长得又好看，不管是在家里还是在交际圈中都是要风得风要雨得雨，哪儿受过什么委屈？蔡徐坤只觉得，虽然自己长得挺好看的，但朱正廷也是从小见惯了漂亮男女的人，自己在他面前或许跟本就不值一提，两人领了证的这些日子中，自己明里暗里讽刺过他那么多次，想必是记挂在心里了，朱正廷那么高傲的一个人怎么甘心在他这里受气？

说不定，朱正廷就是想好好地报复自己一下，报复自己之前说他脏，报复自己靠着这一段莫名其妙的婚姻关系绑着他……

蔡徐坤捂着脸，任由自己力竭声嘶，朱正廷在用自己的方式告诉他，该放手了蔡徐坤，纵使你千万般不情愿，也该放他走了，他并不属于你，得不到的就是得不到，不属于你的还是不属于你。

蔡徐坤，该放手了，放手吧，这样不管是对谁都好。


End file.
